Percy's Big Truth
by naturesrooftopreader
Summary: A couple of our favourite characters are playing a game of... You know it! Truth or Dare. That's more of just a back story though, it's just Percy trying to explain to everyone who his first kiss was, and how it wasn't Rachel, no matter how much she's blushing. Percabeth! And minor Tratie! Just a one-shot!


Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or HoO.

* * *

Percy's POV

I'm not sure how it hapened but me, Annabeth, Grover, Juniper, Rachel, Travis, Conner, and Katie all ended up in my cabin playing truth or dare. It was Travis' idea, but I figured out why after Annabeth asked 'truth or dare' and he said truth. Annabeth smirked and asked who he liked. He replied Katie, and it turns out him, Conner, and Annabeth had it all planned out.

As you can probably tell, after the war ended, we were a lot more packed then before. More campers to train, plus self training, didn't leave too much time for ourselves. So this is how we were relaxing.

After Travis and Katie started dating, we decided to play an actual game of Truth or Dare, and it was going normal. Or as normal as demigod Truth or Dare can get. Until Juniper decided to ask me who my first kiss was.

Before I could even answer, Conner said "Well that's obvious"

First I thought he was talking about Annabeth because we were dating now, and everyone knew it, but then he said "Look at the way Rachel's blushing, it was obviously her."

Oh. My. Gods. Rachel would totally think she was my first kiss; I was probably hers. But no one knew Annabeth had kissed me that time under Mt. St. Helens. Annabeth! She didn't know I kissed Rachel! Oh my gods, I have so much explaining to do.

When I stopped day dreaming, Annabeth was talking. "Percy and Rachel never kissed, they never dated. And I think I would know."

Conner and Travis made 'ooohing' noises, while everyone else just looked at me; Rachel with a little stronger look that said 'You never told her!'

"Well, you see guys," I started explaining myself, "I have only kissed Annabeth and Rachel before." Annabeth didn't say anything but she looked really betrayed. "Rachel wasn't my first kiss though"

"Are you openly saying that you kissed Rachel after you kissed Annabeth, which means you kissed Rachel while you were dating Annabeth?" Damn that Travis Stoll. Just because he has a girlfriend now, doesn't mean he knows everything about relationships.

"No, me and Annabeth just secretly kissed before we were dating and no one knew about it." I say before I even think. Annabeth turns pink. Rachel's look turns a bit impressed.

"What! How come I never heard about this? When did this happen? Percy? Blah-ah-ah!" Grover stood up and started bleating at me.

"Ummm," I honestly don't know why I didn't tell Grover. It just never really crossed my mind.

"Percy, you never told Grover?" Oh gosh, Annabeth.

"I don't really know why, but we weren't, like, dating or anything at the time, and everyone kind of thought I was dead, so it never really crossed my mind. It was in Mt. St. Helen's- you know, right before I blew it up? And then I was gone for two weeks, and when I got back we had to go back into the Labrynth. It was a rushed time."

"Well, I think it's pretty sweet." Katie said.

"Yeah, that whole 'secretness' of the whole kiss" Juniper said sweetly.

"I still didn't know about it! Percy!" Grover complained.

"Sorry, Grover, I really don't know why I didn't tell you."

Then Katie spoke up, "Maybe you didn't tell anyone because it wasn't a big deal. I mean, you weren't dating or anything, so it probably didn't mean much. Annabeth thought you were gunna die, so she kissed you."

"Well, I might as well tell you now... I did like Percy then, and I was hoping he would get the message, but, clearly not." Annabeth said, looking at me like I was stupid. And I did feel stupid! Annabeth liked me when she kissed me? I thought it was because I was going to die!

"How come you didn't say anything when I got back? I didn't know you liked me then!" I tried to defend myself.

"I was too busy being mad at you" She said shortly, then added as an afterthought, "And then we went and got Rachel. Who, by the way, I never knew you kissed before! I thought as your girlfriend I was supposed to know these things."

"Percy, I'm confused about that too. I mean, I get why you didn't tell her at the time, but now?" Rachel said, and I really wished she would stop talking.

"What do you mean 'at the time'? What did Percy tell you?" Katie said.

"Well, he didn't really say anything to me, but I thought him and Annabeth were already dating after-"

"Wait, you thought me and Percy were dating but you kissed him anyways?" Oh no, Annabeth didn't understand. This dare was getting way out of hand.

"Ok, ok, ok, stop!" I said. "Just let me explain, please, before anyone gets hurt. Me and Annabeth kissed under Mt. St. Helen's last summer when she thought I was going to die. Honestly, I kind of liked her, but I wasn't ready to admit it to myself yet, so I kind of denied it. Then, this summer, right before me and Beckendorf blew up Luke's ship, Rachel kissed me because she also thought I was going to die. Then, I'm guessing I'm right, Rachel heard Beckendorf ask me, 'I'm guessing you don't want me to tell Annabeth about that little episode, right?' And I said yes. Am I correct? Did you hear that?"

"Ummm, yeah I did." Rachel said slowly, but I didn't have time to ask why, I had to explain everything.

"Ok, so yeah, that's why Rachel thought we were dating Annabeth, it was after she kissed me." By now I was only talking to Annabeth, everyone else was just staring at me, watching as I rambled. "Then, I know you thought I liked her, everyone did, even Chiron acknowledged our relationship, but I didn't- no offence Rachel- I still liked you. You see, Beckendorf knew that I liked you, because I helped him ask Selina out, so he promised to help me ask you out, but everytime he set it up, I kinda freaked out. So, there. That's it." I concluded.

"So Beckendorf knew you liked Annabeth, and I'm guessing he knew you kissed her, but I didn't know? Come on, Percy!" Grover said loudly.

"Sorry, Grover, but you were always traveling, being all 'Lord of the Wild' and stuff. We never had time to talk about relationships."

Then Juniper spoke up, "It's pretty sweet acually, from the secret kiss to the not really liking Rachel. You too are cute."

"Well, I've had a secret crush on Katie for four years!" Travis Stoll said loudly.

"Really?" Katie said, dubiously.

"How come I never knew about that?" Conner said, sounded really offended.

"Oh, shut up, Conner, you knew the whole time."

"I know I did," Said Conner.

I looked over at Annabeth and realized she wasn't paying attention to everyone else's arguing at all. "You really liked me the whole time." She said to me. "I though for years that you barely thought of me as a friend, and here you are saying you've had a crush on me the whole time. You could've fooled me with Rachel." She said with a spark in her eye, and I knew she was only joking.

"Well, it's hard not to love a princess." I said, knowing she wouldn't like the thought of being a princess at all.

"Oh, please!" She said. "I hope you don't think of me as a princess."

"You'll always be my princess." I tell her before softly kissing her on the lips.

"Cough, cough," Said Rachel, right in my ear.

"Hey! We are having a romantic moment!" I told her jokingly.

"Sorry, I was just reminding you that it's your turn." She said.

"What do you mean?" I said before remembering what got us into this whole mess. "Hey, Conner, Truth or Dare?"


End file.
